legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Army
The Lost Army is a Raid Event scheduled to start on June 1, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on June 6, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time reward calculation Period is from June 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). Ninth Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges Crystal Exchange improved: * 20-PWR & UP UR Ticket and Special Exchange Ticket are acquirable at a better price. * During the Event period, there are Orbs of Sacred Light available every day. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Destitute Rodent Renata (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Hessenja the Possessed (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Knight Apprentice Shinly (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Crimson General Jesenia (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks. Story The air surrounding the derelict ruins was thick with the soldiers' indignation. "We have lost our motherland!" The ranks of clamorous troops beleaguered the scarred woman before them. Yet she remained firm, her eyes blazing with fervor like a fresh conscript eager for their first battle. "But we have not lost our bloodline!" They were the remnants of the Elvarran Empire, dispatched to invade Neotellus. Having been abandoned by the Mother Ark, they howled as rabid dogs out of fear, adamantly resisting the notion they were unwitting expatriates. "Proud soldiers of the Empire! Let us stake a claim upon this new planet, where we can hoist the banner of Elvarre, where our legacy will continue for eternity! We will cast aside the ordinance of fate and forge a new history together!" Though revealing she was no more pleased than her subordinates, Adrashian spoke with authority. It was imperative she restore their morale, for strength was meaningless without the motivation to wield it. They were grappling with the reality of the situation, unaware of what had transpired aboard the Mother Ark as there was no command to retreat. Though they lacked direction and were wracked with concern over their kindred, Adrashian saw no need to deviate from the Empress' orders for subjugation. "Commander, preparations are complete. The Types may be activated at any moment. Also..." One of Adrashian's personal guard had approached her and whispered a report, causing her eyes to glint menacingly. "I see... How fortunate we are to have enlisted the aid of the natives." After muttering her approval, Adrashian returned to rallying her troops. They had completely forgotten their grievances and were stomping their boots in a full-blown frenzy. The turmoil that had built up in the days following the Mother Ark's departure would be unleashed upon Neotellus... ... The sight of the bedridden Yvette was nearly too much for your heart to bear. "Can you eat this?" Elimval brought a small spoonful of cooled porridge close, and the trembling Yvette fought the pain to sit up and swallow it only to vomit it back out shortly thereafter. You imagined she was humiliated to be in such a frail state, which was why you did your best to keep your gaze affixed to the floor of the infirmary. You had brought her to Ditellius, a physician of great renown, yet she had shown little signs of improvement since receiving treatment. The elation you felt when Yvette at last opened her eyes was ephemeral as the news that followed drowned your heart with regret. She had been gravely wounded physically and mentally, and she had even lost her voice, meaning her beautiful laughter could no longer be heard. "I've never seen anything like this. She appears to be infected by something not quite bacteria nor malediction. Though she's likely in no mortal danger, I can't even begin to estimate when, or if, she will make a full recovery." Ditellius' diagnosis was mostly incomprehensible, so it did little to assuage your concerns. Regardless, in your depression, you could only stare at the simple flooring within Yvette's room. "Well, let's try some soup next." Elimval sprightly mood, as if she were ignoring Yvette's apologetic bows, only pained you further. It was then Yvette took notice of you sulking in the corner, and lightly pounded her fist upon her bed, glaring at you. "Stop moping around, you numbskull," you could almost hear her say. As you struggled to make eye contact with the fairy, you heard the creak of aged lumber as the door opened. "Good day! I simply decided to stop by and pay my respects to those wounded in battle." Chalon stepped into the room, waving with a smile that had lost its joviality. He appeared more exhausted than you had ever seen him. "I must admit, I am not exactly the diplomatic wunderkind my dear sister is. I am far more used to listening in on important conversations than participating in them. Negotiation is certainly not for the faint of heart." He heaved a sigh as if he were attempting to breathe up a lung. It appeared finding asylum for the Elvarran refugees was a difficult undertaking, particularly with their initial impression as aggressors. "Indubitably, and there's another major concern as well. Were it not for that, I daresay they would be far more receptive to us." Chalon sat upon a stool and looked over to Yvette in her bed before asking if she was okay. "We're wondering the same about you. What could that concern of yours be?" Elimval spoke for Yvette, and Chalon nodded before turning to you. You sensed he was about to ask you for a favor, for it was likely the true reason why he had postponed his busy schedule to come calling. "It seems there was an Elvarran assault force dispatched before the fall of the Empire, and even as we speak they are running amok, refusing to surrender. I have sent emissaries to communicate with them, but the answer is always the same: They will not heed the orders of anyone but Empress Grace." Chalon crossed his arms and his legs and started tapping his index finger on his upper arm. Though he was attempting to retain his composure, it was possible he was under considerable pressure. "It should go without saying, but while those ruffians are making a mess of things, earning the trust of the natives will be a futile endeavor. We need to stop them not a moment sooner." You were beginning to grasp the situation, as there was only one other method if an agreement could not be reached verbally. However, you were confused as to why he did not send Traugott or Janesce to converse with them. "They would never listen to a "Baseborn" like Traugott, and if I were to send Janesce, the reaction would be even more explosive. As prideful as she is, they would undoubtedly come to blows." You consented to Chalon's reasoning, but that meant the peaceable techniques were rapidly dwindling. "As far as we are concerned, the Mother Ark and Elvarre are no more. Even should we need to resort to war, I would like to keep casualties to a minimum. If we can capture their commander, Adrashian, they should surrender at once. She is covered in scars, so there is no mistaking her. However, restraining her will be rather difficult, so take proper caution." As Chalon continued, you could see Yvette gripping the sheets of her bed as she bit her lip. She was likely irritated by the fact you were allowing Chalon to pressure you into a dangerous situation, but you could not bring yourself to turn down his request. Once he had left the room, you could not look her in the eyes. "I'll accompany you in Yvette's stead. Yvette, please get well soon..." Yvette had completely buried herself under the blanket by this point, but a small hand emerged from beneath and waved you farewell. You stood in bewilderment at first, but after confirming that the fairy had no intention of giving you a proper send-off, you left the room. ... "You're so cold! I thought you were more considerate than that!" The enemy encampment was within a ruined city. From what you had been told, they had launched aggressive campaigns against various countries with their mechanical soldiers and other weapons unfamiliar to Neotellus. Should they persist in their destruction, it was possible there would not be a place for any to live, much less their own displaced countrymen. It was for that very reason you did not delay preparations, yet Elimval was resentful and moody. When you asked her what the trouble was, she blurted out: "Yvette was obviously heartbroken that she couldn't join us! And you didn't even say a word when we left!" You opened your mouth to blame your thickheadedness, but thought better of it. Elimval was absolutely correct. You had recognized that Yvette was upset, yet said nothing out the assumption that she would not want to hear your consolation. Yet that explanation only infuriated the elf even more. "Even that much would've made her happy!" You sighed in resignation, regretting your apparent lack of tact. You could only hope your indelicate manners would not have the same effect on Adrashian as you solemnly arranged your belongings. Epilogue "Forget about me! Seize them at once!" Adrashian's frenzied cry did nothing to rally her soldiers' deflated spirits. With their mighty commander apprehended, they could no longer will strength to their hands, weapons falling to the ground in a chorus of clattering steel. Perhaps they realized they were fighting a hopeless war, merely awaiting a clear sign to surrender. The Elvarran leader furiously admonished her troops, despite being restrained. "What is the meaning of this!? Have you forsaken your pride as Imperial soldiers?!" To your great fortune, the winding paths formed by the crumbling ruins afforded you a stealthy approach to capture her handily. Though she was indeed strong, she was only a moderate threat compared to the royalty you had encountered aboard the Mother Ark. You had then demanded the remaining soldiers surrender, but, at the sight of the bound Adrashian, all trace of aggression dissipated. "I'm so glad we didn't have to hurt anyone else!" Elimval closed her eyes as if enjoying her relief. Indeed, you had not expected events to unfold as smoothly as they did, yet... "Had our reinforcements arrived, we would've immediately launched into a full-scale invasion!" In her resigned protesting, Adrashian let spill a bit of troubling news. You immediately pressed for more details, as you possessed only a vague idea of who else would aid in her efforts and wanted to dispel all doubts from your mind. "Hmph, I'd like to see you try to extract anything else from me, mudshover. My scars aren't just for show. I'd rather die from biting off my own tongue than let it loose." "Lady Engset told me that biting off your tongue doesn't actually result in death, it's just rather painful..." Adrashian pointed a glare at Elimval and you chided her innocently inflammatory remark. "You are sons and daughters of Elvarre. Have you thrown aside your dignity? Do you intend to dishonor yourselves by begging for food and land?" Adrashian's measured cadence was laden with spite. To those words, Elimval assumed a more serious expression and stared directly into the face of your captive. The sight of such clear, innocent eyes caused her to look away. "...And seizing them by force is any more honorable?" Though your foes had lost their spirit, you were yet well within their territory. Should something occur that would renew their vigor, it would be difficult to escape from the labyrinthine ruins unscathed. Regardless, Elimval boldly rebuffed their leader. "I'll admit, I know little of pride, or homesickness, or our history, but is their satisfaction truly more valuable than kindness and the gift of life?" She was likely speaking from lessons she had learned from the "proud" Engset, who had decided to remain on the Mother Ark and watch over those who refused to abandon their birthplace. You understood both Engset's and Adrashian's sentiment, yet, from her mere recitation of her master's morals, it did not seem the same could be said for Elimval. "Only a warrior could grasp their worth..." spat Adrashian as she clicked her tongue. Perhaps she touched a nerve, for Elimval, ears erect, placed her hands on her hips and began trembling with rage. "But if you refuse to explain them, you won't give anyone the opportunity to understand your point of view! Had no one taught you something so important?!" You expected her words to be far more venomous, but she demonstrated remarkable restraint. Just then, her face reddened and she looked around meekly, as if shocked by her own outburst. It was possible her efforts were the most sincere on either side, likely spurred by her wish to compensate for her earlier shortcomings. Adrashian was clearly unafraid, yet that sincerity had left its mark. She smartly turned to you and said: "About those reinforcements: It was when we first made contact with the surface. A strange, portly man came to visit, calling himself a marquis. He did not share his name or territory, yet he promised to lend us the use of his army. I was suspicious of his offer, yet I did not have the privilege of choice and readily accepted." From his unique description, you believed it would not take long to identify him. The prospect of a quick resolution was reassuring. "In return, I lent him a number of our war machine engineers. It seems your civilization does not possess our level of technology, so I imagine he was keen to harness it for his own ends." You nodded in understanding. The employ of such otherworldly science would only increase his visibility. And, being skilled in the dismantling of Elvarre's metallic soldiers, you felt there was little need to fear. You expressed your gratitude to Adrashian, who nodded and turned to face Elimval again. "Should I teach you the meaning of pride?" she suddenly enquired. Elimval placed a finger to her chin in thought before replying, "Y-yes, if you please," with a slight bow. "Come to think of it, I remember seeing you at Duchess Engset's castle." "R-really? Umm... I-I apologize, but I don't seem to recall seeing you..." Adrashian had suddenly changed the subject, causing Elimval to furrow her brow in confusion. "What of the duchess? Did she lose her life in battle?" "No, she left with the Mother Ark to lead those who wished to remain there." "I see. I wonder what she meant to you." Elimval bit her lip and stared wistfully at the sky. It was then you understood Adrashian's intention: to remind Elimval of one closest to her who held true pride. ... You and a small detail of guards escorted the horse-drawn cage containing Adrashian. The current crisis was resolved, as she showed no sign of resistance and the rest of her army also capitulated. When you asked her why they were so quick to surrender, she appeared uncomfortable. "No matter how much I attempted to persuade them of their duty to uphold their pride, their legacy, and their history, they knew it was all out of their grasp." You then enquired as to why she believed she failed to convince them. "Because I was unconvinced myself. Perhaps I too was mired into despair, or I was completely unwilling to face the truth. Considering it anew, claiming this world for Elvarre would've only changed its name..." It was then you considered her punishment. She and her force had established Elvarre's first impression by leading the invasion upon Neotellus. And, in order to prevent the remaining refugees from being seen as potential threats, it was practically obvious she would be sent to the guillotine. Such a conclusion would be to the benefit of all...except her. "That's an awfully frightening face you have..." Adrashian spoke with tact and worry. You hurriedly formed a smile, yet that caused her to comment that you were more emotional than expected. Her words reminded you of how the same had been said of you previously. It seemed that no matter how careful you were to remain composed, your emotions would occasionally get the better of you. This was only natural, for it was difficult to control what you did not understand. Finding the subject awkward, you then decided to ask for greater detail regarding the agreement she had formed with the marquis. However, her answer was rather unexpected. "That reminds me -- he belonged to a strange religion that spoke of salvation through death. On Elvarre, we also believe in a paradise after our mortal lifespans, but we do not see death as a virtue in and of itself. Are his beliefs deviant from the rest of Neotellus?" You wanted to insist they were, yet you instantly recalled [http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/The_Circle The Circle], a group that had spread such heinous ideals. Indeed, to borrow the words of a certain man, they were more "like an illness." When you last encountered one of their organization, they were yet of modest proportions, so the indication they had grown in size and influence was perturbing. While you were distracted by worry, the horse suddenly began to thrash its neck where Elimval had laid down to sleep, finding her weight too uncomfortable to bear. The slender elf was jolted awake, but could not right herself in time. "Eeeeek!" You seized her by the waist to catch her, and she looked at you with a calm smile. Still, she could not hide her cold sweat. "P-pardon me." Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:The Lost Army Category:Mother Ark